digimon frontier alternate
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Everything hchanges when Takuya gets on a different train. Does his cousin have anything to do with the strange things happening in the digital world?


Digimon Frontier: -alternate By Alex Arussuke

Warnings:  
This is a Yaoi story. If you don t like slash or male/male relationships I suggest you do one of these things:  
. press the back button . press left arrow with ALT . go find another fic If you like Yaoi then have fun!

Disclaimer: I do Not own digimon frontier. That is owned by someone else. I do own Alex Star though.  
A/n: I used some of my own ideas in here. Most of the characters will be the same but some will be altered. I like TaKouji but this not a TaKouji unfortunately for those of you like those. Kouji will be different than we normally see him. His personality will be mostly the same but he may have some different abilities. I am having him like someone other than Takuya so Pairings: . AlKouji [Alex/Kouji]  
. Takuya/Kouichi No other pairings have been decided yet.  
This is M-rated. If you cannot read about sex and blood this is not the fic for you.

Chapter 1:  
The New Warrior?

It was the first day at high school. There were kids milling around all over the place and people talking and pointing in the halls. For those in Shibaya it was a crazy experience. For in Shibaya there was only one well known high school: Shibaya High.  
Many wished to go there one day. The other schools were good but everything happened at Shibaya High. You could go there and know anything about any local issue. At least that was what the freshman were taught to believe. As for the future students they just wanted a part in the action.  
For one Takuya Kanbara it was not the most fun day in the world. I hate school, the auburn haired goggle wearing teenager mumbled as he walked through the halls. He sawa few people he knew. A boy here there a girl there but no one he really liked all that continued to wander the halls until he ran into someone. They hit each other hard trying to avoid all the traffic in the hallway.  
Gomen they both mumbled at the same time.  
Huh? Takuya said as he stared at the other person. It was a boy about his age maybe a little older with coal-black hair and his eyes that was the weird thing His eyes were orange. The boy blinked a few times before offering his hand to Takuya.  
Arigato, Takuya said as he took the boy s hand. A jolt of electricity flowed through Takuya s body as their skin touched. Sorry about that. I wasn t trying to do anything. The boy said as he glared at Takuya.  
Nani? Takuya asked.  
I know you like guys. I also know what you felt just now. I m not interested. The boy said.  
Genki desu? Takuya asked.  
Alex Alex Estraiya. The boy replied as he collected his bookbag and went off in another direction. Takuya was left staring as he couldn t get that sexy boy off his mind.  
How did he know? It s not like I ve made it a big deal or anything. I have been ignoring both sexes lately anyway. So how did he- Takuya athought.  
Hey why are you just standing there MOVE! a girl said as she shoved passed Takuya out of the way. He quickly flattened himself against a wall so he wouldn t get run over by anyone else.

Izumi! someone shouted as a girl with waist length blonde hair stepped out of the shower.  
Ugh Mom is so bossy! Izumi thought.  
You get down here right now! If you re late for your first day of high school you know what your father will say! the same obnoxious woman s voice shouted.  
I m coming mom! Izumi said in Italian. [a/n: the characters will all be speaking Japanese unless they are otherwise specified.]  
I put on my clothes quickly. If I didn t my father would beat me after school. He always did that whenever he was displeased with me. It seemed to be quite often lately. Ever since I had turned thirteen it seemed.  
Let me tell you a little about myself. I am 5 6, have waist length blonde hair [which I almost always wear in a braid or pigtails], and have a lean but muscled body. I refused to act like a girl from the time I knew what being girly meant. But it had gotten worse since I had turned thirteen. I hated dresses and skirts and I had started to fight not to wear them when I had turned thirteen. I had taken self defense classes and swimming and so I had some muscle and could fight off both my parents. But that wasn t enough My dad took pride in beating people up. He is the leader of a mafia here in Italy so I am not really that surprised. But it seems that beating me up means a lot more than beating anyone else does to him. It s like he has to prove himself to someone and that someone is my mom. He wants to prove dominance and he feels that s the way to do it. But is it really right to beat up your own child.  
I am fifteen years old and I am going into my first year of high school this year. I wear a dark purple sleeveless shirt [with a skull and a tornado on it], black Capri pants [with silver chains hanging from the waist], and black combat boots. I hate wearing girl clothing but I don t always have a choice. What I am wearing isn t male clothing but it is the closest I can get. I have had my own job since I was thirteen: babysitting. So I buy my own clothing and make it the way I want it. I did learn how to sew and embroider so that I could at least know something useful out of what they wanted me to know. I am not ever going to wear makeup so don t even go there. I also wear a pair of brass knuckles as to protect myself. I have been wearing these since I was thirteen and for some reason they haven t said anything about them.  
I quickly braided my hair into two pigtails and walked out the door. I climbed down the stairs to the dining room and was met by the red and annoyed face of my mom. She was a small woman and I had so much height on her that it was funny when she was mad at me.  
You took way too long! she exclaimed. I just nodded and took an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. That is another thing Dad refuses to buy or let any of us have junk food. So it is always health foods and I get sick of it sometimes. It does nothing for my figure either. The boys still stare at me like I m a piece of meat.

Fifteen minutes later

I got to school with plenty of time. I pulled out my mp3 player and scrolled through the playlist until I found a song by Thrice. The Sky is Falling it s my favorite song at least one of them. I like to listen to a variety of music mainly rock. It doesn t really matter to me if it s in English or not. I leaned against a wall and listened to my mp3 player for a while. I had just finished listening to The Flame of Youth by Dragonforce when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
what? I asked in a soft yet firm voice.  
You re hot do you want to go out sometime? a boy asked. He was only a few inches taller than me maybe 5 10 and he was wearing a nose ring.  
I don t think so, I said. I had all but given up on guys anyway. They were all just jerks who wanted sex. I had had to use my karate moves more than once on many males in my life time. But his guy didn t want to give up.  
I pulled out my headphones and put my mp3 in my pocket when I could feel him staring holes into my breasts.  
Why don t you go off and find some whore to fuck, I growled as I glared at him. He seemed to get turned on even more by this comment.  
that s good. I like a girl who is willing to fight. He said as he latched a hand onto my wrist hard. I quickly made a circle with my wrist which made him let go. I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him. I could feel myself go into what my instructor had called predator mode as his grip tightened on my waist.  
I spread my legs and got lower to the ground as he had no choice but to follow. I shifted my weight slightly to the right and kicked him hard in the crotch. He seemed not to be phased by this action. When he tried to grab me again I leaned into him. I started to push gradually on his heavy body. His eyes widened as he finally figured out what I was going to do. I made one last push and he went sprawling onto the hard ground. He didn t get up.  
Next time listen to someone when they say they don t want you around. I growled as I walked to class.

I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Time for another day of hell. I told myself.  
GET UP KOUJI! a male voice shouted. The noise was loud enough to break the window in the living room which was where my dad was currently standing. I had never had a great relationship with my dad. He wanted me to go to college and get a girlfriend and get married. I didn t want that. I wanted quite the opopposite. I wanted to go to a smaller college, leave him behind forever, and get a boyfriend. That is right! You heard right! I am gay and I am proud of it.  
KOUJI! my dad yelled again. I growled and got up from the bed. I put on a black muscle shirt [with white stripes going down the sides], tight black jeans, and black combat boots. I loved those combat boots they were the only thing I had left of my mother. She had gotten me them when I was very small. Father said she was dead but aI found that hard to believe, considering I have found no record of her death anywhere in Japan. My mother was in the Japanese army and I took after her more than my dad.  
I was about six feet tall, had black hair that reached my knees, and had blue eyes. Blue eyes which looked glacial most of the time. I hated my life. Father drunk a lot and he beat me when he was drunk. I had started fighting back when I had turned six. But you cannot really do much at that age. I had been in a gang for about ten years now and I very well knew what sex was. I had been fucked by most of the male members of the gang at least once. But father hated that. He hated that I was different. He hated that I was gay with a passion.  
I brushed my ebony/raven hair and quickly tied my favorite black and white bandana around my head. [think of the bandana of looking almost exactly like the shirt] I walked into the living room and saw the glass from the broken windows on the floor. It took you long enough, my dad huffed. I glowered at him and grabbed a banana from the fridge.  
You know you should be thinking about sticking yours in a girl. My dad said. Other people would have been appalled at this type of language but I was used to it.  
No matter how many times you try you aren t going to change things. I still don t want to stick my dick in a girl. I said as I growled out the last sentence. I took a bite of the now pealed banana as he tried again.  
But how can you think of doing something like- he started as he gestured toward his crotch.  
with a boy, he finished with a harsh growl.  
I still don t dad. I said calmly as I put the empty peal in the trash can. I walked out the door before he could think of anything else to say.  
I roller blade to school. I was a sophomore this year attending Odaiba High. I had some good friends there: Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Izumi Koushiro, Kido Jyou, and Takeishi Takeru. I had skipped a grade in middle school and was now a sophomore instead of a freshman. I had lived here most of my life and I disliked most of the city. The only place I really liked was the headquarters for our gang and even there you could never truly let your guard down.  
Hey Kouji, Yamato said as I passed him leaning against his car. Hey Yamato where s Taichi? I asked the blonde. He ll be here soon. He had to take Hikari to her middle school. He said. Hikari and Takeru were both in eight grade so they didn t go to school with us. All of them except for Hikari of course were gay. Taichi and Yamato were together, Koushiro and Jyou were together, and Takeru was currently dating a kid I had grown up with named Hida Iori. I didn t mind it though I just wondered when I would find someone.  
Little did I know that that was about to change. That I would no longer be alone anymore. That life was gonna get better. And it all started with a certain with an auburn haired boy.

-  
Would you like to start your destiny yes no -  
What s this supposed to mean? I asked out loud as I walked home from school. School had gotten out a while ago and I was walking the mile and a half back home. I decided to choose yes. I texted the person back and got no answer for a while.

-

-  
You have chosen Go to the train station and take the next train from Shibaya station -  
I decided to just go with it. I had left my things at my locker and would not have to worry about lugging them around. I always carried my knife with me though.  
Alright this is it Takuya. I thought.

In Odaiba

I had gotten this strange message a while ago. Considering how much I hate my life I had chosen ot go along with it. It seemed completely ridiculous and crazy but I decided to go anyway. I would miss my gay friends but it would be a relief to get away from my father.  
I was on a train to Shibaya station right now. I had been riding this train for about an hour and was already bored. It was rather irritating when both the guys and the girls kept staring at you. I m just glad that I carry a tazar with me. I kept glancing outside to see if I could get a glimpse of the station. I at least hoped that my destiny would be better than the hellhole I called home.

One hour later

I got out of the train and walked toward the next traijn I was supposed to take. I had been told to take a train from Shibaya once I got there. I looked around for a ticket machine to buy my next ticket. I spotted one not too far off. When I got there a ticket just popped out of the machine. I picked it up and started walking toward the trains.

I hate trains, I mumbled as I walked to the station. I had gotten a message and texted Takuya earlier. We had figured out who we were by now. I Alex Estraiya am his cousin. It s too bad we didn t find that out earlier. We were the same age too but I was fifteen and a sophomore while he was a freshman.  
I started to run after checking my watch. I had five minutes to catch my train. I almost ran into Takuya as I rushed passed him.

Take the elevator down to the basement floor. -  
We both found on the screens of our cell phones. I had my phone read me the message as I ran into the elevator quickly followed by my cousin.  
at least we made it, Takuya said. I just nodded and pressed the button to go down. But before the doors closed another person stepped into the elevator.

I had been walking around looking for a train when I got another message. -  
Take the elevator down to the basement floor. -  
I followed the instructions and went to the elevator. I barely made it in before the doors closed.

I stared at the boy by the doors. He was lean and about my height with long black hair and blue eyes. But this boy had no eyes for me. I found him very attractive but it was what he was looking at that interested me. He was staring hard at my cousin and I could tell that Alex was more than just a little uncomfortable.  
He is so hot. Kouji thought.  
So who are you? Takuya asked as he glanced at his red and black cell phone. The boy just glared for a moment before his eyes softened again, after looking at my cousin. I m Takuya. I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. He completely ignored me! My eyes flashed from russet to red for a moment before I looked away from the irritating boy in front of me.  
seems you re not totally resistable Takuya. I said as I smirked at him. He glared for a moment before breaking into quiet laughter. You always know what to say Alex. Takuya said. The other boy seemed to almost jump at hearing my mane. I he tried to say. But before he could the doors slid open. We all split up into different directions after that.

I ran to a train nearby. I could see a few other kids in it as I looked around. But I didn t want to be here. I wanted to be with my cousin. And maybe I wanted to be with that other boy too. I quickly jumped off the train and started to sprint to another train. There were only two of them so I guessed that I should go to the other one. I almost fell off the platform I was on as I stopped to calculate my options. I decided to just try jumping to the other platform. It was really risky but at least I would get there that is if I didn t break all the bones in my body. I cringed ath that thought and then tensed to jump.  
I reached the other platform safely. I almost slipped as I righted myself. I grabbed a hold of the railing and tried to haul myself over it. With the train moving so much it was no very easy. I growled as I lost my grip a few times before deciding to just give up.  
Here Takuya, someone said as I looked up at them. I looked up into the orange eyes of my cousin Alex. hey Alex. I said as he helped me up. He nodded and walked back into the train.

We rode the train for a few hours. All three of us seemed to want to be left alone. So that is how it was. I hated silence almost more than life itself and decided to do something about it.  
So who are you? I asked the other boy who still hadn t given us his name.  
My name is Kouji Minamoto Kouji. He said. It was strange though. Italmost seemed like Takuya didn t exist. That those words were only for me to hear.  
Where are you from? I asked him.  
Odaiba, he said simply. I could feel his eyes shift to my body again. I was not self conscious or anything but it was a little unnerving.  
So do you know someone named Yagami Taichi? Takuya asked the raven haired boy. For a moment it looked like Kouji wouldn t answer and then he sighed and said,  
Yeah I know who that is. He said.  
Taichi s our cousin. Takuya and I said in unison.  
The family from hell Kouji muttered. We all laughed at that joke.

One hour later

The ride had been calm so far. But that was about to change.  
The train shook as I could feel the tracks morphing into something else. This is oil-I I thought.  
Alex what s going on? Takuya asked as he gripped the seat hard.  
I have no idea Takuya. I told him.  
Before any of us could explore this any more the train shifted to one side. Then an explosion could be heard as something blasted the side of the train car. The explosion caused me to go flying and I just happened to be in the perfect range I landed heavily on a soft object.  
could you please get off. Someone said. I realized that I had landed on Kouji s chest.  
gomenesai Kouji, I said as I got up and offered him my hand. He took it almost too eagerly and a spark of electricity ran through my body. This wasn t like when I had run into Takuya earlier this was different much different. I stared into space as my eyes glazed over almost to a black color.  
are you tow alright? Takuya asked as he came over to us.  
did I interrupt something? he asked. Kouji just shook his head but wouldn t let my hand go. are you okay? Kouji asked me as he stroked my cheek. I found myself immediately leaning into his touch as he continued to stroke me gently.  
I brought my hand up to meet his. I guided his across my skin and applied more pressure than he had been. He stared at me for a moment but then he understood. I dropped my hand to his side as he stroked my face harder. Apparently he likes pressure and I can just tell that being gentle will seem insulting to him. As hot as he is he s not a girl or weak for that matter. Kouji thought.

A few days later

We had ended up getting off at a strange place. The landscape here was scorched and the ground was cracked in many places. There were holes in the ground and if you weren t careful you would get caught by the steam that flowed out of them.

Now it is your place to decide which path you will take. -  
We had gotten this message about tow days ago. It seemed strange to us but we understood what it meant this time. So far there weren t any creatures or things to attack us. We had seen some creatures attacking some other kids on the way here. Kouji and I were mad at seeing them and knowing we couldn t help them. tTakuya seemed to be lost in thought during that time. I had growled at him and shaken him after that but he didn t seem to snap out of it until we got off the train.  
It wasn t always going to be this easy though. There were creatures that would want to attack us. There were some who even would love to get there hands on a human. I felt sorry for Kouji and Takuya because they were humans. I on the other hand am not but that is for another time. ]  
When we had gotten here our cell phones: Takuya s red and black, Kouji s dark blue and white, and mine dark orange and black had turned into some strange devices. The same person who been texting us had told us that they were called d-tectors. It made sense in a way. The creatures that we had seen were called digimon after all.

It had been a while since we had seen any creatures-digimon anywhere. But one was just waiting for us in the shadows of a mountain give me the spirits a digijmon rasped as we neared the base of a mountain.  
what spirits? Takuya asked although he knew perfectly well what the digimon was talking about. Kouji and I prepared to attack while Takuya distracted the digimon.  
the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. The digimon growled.b Takuya just shook his head in mock confusion.  
what are they? he asked.  
you are lying. You can t fool me eyetruemon! the digimon said angrily.  
great primo now you made him mad. I said as the tree of us started to climb frantically up the mountainside.  
get back here! the Eyetrumon cried as it followed us up the mountain. We kept climbing without looking back. We had agreed on one thing when a digimon tried to attack us we would definitely run-. But he kept coming after us no matter how fast and hard we climbed.  
this guy just won t give up. Takuya said. Kouji and I nodded from our places above him on the harsh mountainous cliffs.  
let s keep going, Kouji said. I nodded and kept going considering I was the first one to start climbing before. After a while we came to a trail and started to follow it. It had been a while since we had heard Eyetrumon s angry cries and we had relaxed a bit.  
We couldn t keep this up forever however. Just when we had stopped to rest

Now I ve got you! Eyetrumon shouted triumphantly as Kouji stood protectively in front of me. I stepped up beside him as Takuya did the same.  
we all fight or none of us fight. Takuya said.  
Kouji nodded and took out a small pistol aor at least tha s what it looked like. I slid in front of them as Eyetrumon launched an attack.  
Eye of Truth! he cried as laser beams shot of his eyes. I took the attack head-on and it didn t even hurt. It didn t do anything either which seemed to infuriate him even further.  
tell me where the spirits are! Tall me the truth! he cried as he stared at me in disbelief.  
I smirked at him and squeezed the d-tector in my pocket.

Other digijmon came after us too. They kept coming until they surrounded us. Now what? Takuya asked.  
Now we- Kouji started.  
FIGHT! I said as a Cerberumon rushed toward me. I quickly blocked the blow meant to knock me out and countered with a punch of my own. It hit the digimon hard in the jaw and I could hear clicks and cracking noises. It was the equivalent of breaking someone s jaw: digimon style.  
The fighting kept going on until we were exhausted. None of the digimon were truly defeated but some of their data started to break apart. Some of them glowed and with harsh cries returned to smaller forms right before our eyes. Well at least right before Kouji and Takuya s eyes.  
But even we hardened warriors in our world could only fight for so long. Kouji and Takuya were finally pinned down by some metal plaited dinosaur digimon called Monochromon. I was the only one left fighting. And I fought hard hard but evenb I have my limits. Eventually I began to tire as well. I pulled the Monochormon off my tow friends and retreated to a nearby cave.  
Once there I hid them in an inner cave and prepared to fight to the death if need be. I wouldn t have to fight that hard though. Before I could stop it the Monochromon s tail came around and hit me in the neck. The sharp spikes on its tail made deep marks in my neck that bled and swelled slightly. I gasped for a moment before the dizziness hit me in waves. So strong that I coul only watch as it came closer for the kill.

Just before it would have been able to attack something stopped it. My d-tector started glowing with an eerie orange light. A pillar of orange light erupted from behind me and temporarily blinded the Monochromon. I turned around just in time to avoid the tail again. I knew what to do now. Something was calling for me and I was going to let it happen.  
spirit I said in a slightly croaked voice. The pillar almost seemed to respond as flames erupted outward from it.  
come to me. I seemed to stir in the pillar of light and a figure stepped out. I am here to help you.  
Who are you? I thought.  
I am-  
The figure didn t get to finish because Eyetrumon came up from behind me and punched me hard in the back of the head. Blood pooled out from the point of contact as I dropped to the ground.

I woke a minute later and was near a strange presence.  
Are you still here? Yes I thought.  
get away, I growled at the annoying digimon of truth.  
now that s no way to treat me! the digimon said angrily as it prepared to attack again. I just opened my eyes this time. They glowed a faint silver and when Eyetrumon looked into them he fell forward unconscious.  
The Cerberumon from before bit into Eyetrumon s neck and absorbed the rapidly disapating data. I growled in disgust and glared at Cerberumon. someone has to take this data and it sure as hell ain t gonna be you kid. It said simply. I continued to glare at him. He eventually got tired of it and lunged at me.  
I reached forward and my hand went right through something.  
You can survive if you use my power. How exactly do I do that? I thought.  
Before he could answer I was thrown across the room and hit a wall hard. I got up slowly growling. I reached out and grasped the spirit with one hand and with the other I held out my d-tector. The data was absorbed and the symbols for darkness, volcano, and dragon appeared on the screen. Spirito evolution JaggerAgunimon! I cried as my body began to change.  
In my place stood a dark but wickedly sexy digimon. Slightly humanoid in appearance this digimon had no armor except for on the lower legs. Black leather clothing covered most of the more modest parts of the body. A shirt with one shoulder strap and a chain as the other in black leather covered the upper body. Black leather pants with chains and six belts adorned the legs to the knee. Black combat boots covered the feets and a black headband with the same symbols that were on the screen held back the nearly floor length hair. The hair was all braided just like I normally wore my hair. If that wasn t weird enough the ears were also pointed like an elf s. dragon markings also covered the arms.  
I smirked as the Cerberumon looked at me with lust filled eyes. I opened my mouth and revealed a pair of fangs that could burn through just about anything. I raised one gauntleted arm as he came toward me. He hadn t seemed to notice and it sure cost him some of his data. He ran to the other side of the room after making that nearly fatal mistake.  
Dark Blast! I cried as my body was bathed in darkness. It expanded until it was covering my new form before exploding outwards. It was too fast to dodge.  
The digimon was slammed hard into the wall. It cried out in pain as silver digital blood splattered on the floor beneath it. The attack had bypassed his body and assaulted his digital core. As I touched him he exploded into pixels. I scanned the data into my d-tector and collapsed on the ground.  
Koji rushed over to me and caught me just before I hit the ground.  
you fought well Alex. He said as he pressed a hard kiss to my neck. he did well Takuya said with a far away look in his eyes. what s with you Takuya? Kouji asked.  
I barely know him for less than a week and now I may nev- Takuya started to express his thought but was cut off by Kouji.  
shut up Kanbara. He ll be fine. I bet he s been through more than this before. Kouji said as he went back to roughly kissing my neck.  
If you only knew Kouji I thought as I slipped into the realm of dreams.

-end of chapter 1- 


End file.
